


Too Much Fan Fiction

by alyxpoe



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyxpoe/pseuds/alyxpoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Photographs taken by yours truly. Influenced by everything Sherlockian and Watsonian. Please feel free to comment!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Influence of Watson

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, everything here is real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo (C) by me. Please do not steal.

[](http://s29.beta.photobucket.com/user/dainellemk/media/5778e489-f85a-4960-8610-fb98a800da50.jpg.html)


	2. The influence of Holmes

[](http://s29.beta.photobucket.com/user/dainellemk/media/010-1resizemed.jpg.html)


	3. Strawberries n Handcuffs

[](http://s29.photobucket.com/user/dainellemk/media/e1ba88d3-cd42-4ee6-a795-61c0be08a6ab.jpg.html)


	4. Chocolate Makes Everything Better

_Inspired by a heart-warming scene in_ Over Cloud and Under Cloudby khorzair. _I have gone back and read the first chapter and then had to go and listen to as many episodes of_ Cabin Pressure _as I could find. If you haven't_ yet _read Over Cloud, then I suggest you do.it. It is as warm in places as_ Cabin Pressure _and they compliment each other delightfully. I will never be able to see_ Toblerone _s in the same way! :)_

 _Link to  
_ Over Cloud and Under Cloud: http://archiveofourown.org/works/595947/chapters/1073805

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note: I do not fiddle too much with the original photographs after I take them, other than possibly adding masks and frames, so the steam you see from the tea cup is very much real, as is the chocolate. It was a wonderful combination!


	5. Ebony & Crimson

[](http://s29.photobucket.com/user/dainellemk/media/d49d13e1-b7aa-4976-bdd7-7d2e54b9ab5f.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> All photos (C) by me. Please don't steal them.


End file.
